Can The Ribbon Be Untied-HIATUS!
by heronweatherj8
Summary: Claire had an argument with Owen years ago. she didn't get to tell him she was pregnant before he walked out to go to some overseas job. what she didn't hear was he was going to work with dinosaurs! Years later they meet again at her new job, and she has to tell him some big earth shattering news about her kid, well their kid. all emotions are flying as he learns to be a father.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Claire was angry. Better put, distraught. At that good for nothing man, _more like boy_ , who destroyed her life, well not destroyed but I'm on a roll here. He got her in this sticky situation and left before he could even find out. He just went off to some new job at this overseas _training facility_. How boring. She wasn't actually sure what job he was doing she had only heard bits and pieces as the red mist had washed over her eyes and throughout her body quickly diminishing any feelings she had had for him. Unfortunately, only temporarily as when he had left, with his things, she melted onto the floor in a puddle of her feelings and tears as she finally realised what she had done. How she had pushed him away in this time of need.

She blamed it on the hormones.

Yet she knew it was not fully her fault, she also knew that she was partly to blame. As he had been inconsiderate and she hadn't been passive enough and neither of them had listened. No, she had run straight into the headlights blind.

Anyway, if he was gone, truly gone, then she would put all her effort into her job, her work, her life. Yet above all she would put every drop of blood and sweat into the little bundle of love slowly growing in her stomach.

She had planned on telling him later on in the week, at a happier time, that obviously had not happened. If they both had patience, then they could be celebrating soon, arguing on names, if the baby going to be a he or a she? That had all gone out the window as soon he had mentioned that stupid job. Why? Did whoever was up above not like her? Had she done something wrong? Whatever, now she was going to have to raise this child on her own, she was proud and she could do this. She didn't need the father, when he left for a job over _love_.

A couple of months later

She was now showing, only a couple of months to go. She had a good job and was steadily rising up the promotion ladder. She couldn't be happier or so she persuaded herself.

She still thought of the father sometimes, yet when she did all that it did was tie that perfect ribbon up inside her. The ribbon that connected her to him, to her heart. By now it was all scrunched up and in little knots but every day they got bigger and she just couldn't help it.

But one thing she knew was even if that ribbon started choking her she would never ask the father for help, because he was the cause of it, she didn't trust him.

She didn't trust Owen Grady.

 _ **Hope you enjoy my new story. Please review and follow, tell me what you think. All rights go to Michael Crichton, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver.**_


	2. Job In Disguise Of A Problem

Chapter 1

Claire had had a good couple of years after _the_ Owen Grady left her life. She had found a good job and recently got a new job offer to work as the main director of a business/ theme park. It was called Jurassic world theme park. It had developed a way to create new strings of DNA or adapting dinosaur cells to recreate them. Making dinosaurs no longer extinct. It was a big job and she was going to do it.

She suddenly thought how time had passed. She hadn't see Owen is about 15 years and she had to admit she saw a lot of him in their kid. Her baby was nearly 14 and she couldn't do anything about it, for years he had been asking who was he's father. Nothing she could say would dissuade him from meeting him. Her son, Carson Grady, wanted to meet his father, the man who broke her heart, face to face. The only thing was that she didn't know where he was.

A month later

She was on the ferry with her son, they were packed and on their way to Isla Nublar, to move into their new house and for Claire to start her new job. She had been briefed and had read all very impressive files about the subjects living on the island. She had also read about some of the people she will be working with. They also were impressive, mostly.

The ferry's horn was activated and then the captain's voice came onto the com  
"hello, this is your captain speaking, I hope you are enjoying the ride, anyway, we will be getting to our destination in 5 minutes".

I ushered Carson back to our table, to get our belongings, the others had been shipped over before we left for here. "Mom how cool is this island? My friends back home are so jealous, I mean I get to live with dinosaurs!" he exclaimed before running to the edge of the boat to watch our boat dock into the harbour of our grand new home.

We had our bags and was standing on the edge of the pier, "welcome to Jurassic world" I said to my son.

A few days later

Carson had fit right in finding some friends to hang out with, whose parents lived on the island as well. I had found a new friend as well but she was also my assistant, Zara, she was clever and very good at her job.

My boss Simon Masrani had toured me all around the island, leaving no stone uncovered, he was very passionate about his company. He told me I was similar to a deputy CEO and I had the control to do almost anything in this job all I had to do was tell Mr Masrani who I was firing and hiring.

At that moment Carson ran up to me "mom, please you have to let me go with Remy and Brodie to see the Velociraptors, please?"

I thought about it, what harm could it do?

Famous last words.

"Ok, but I'll drive you there; I have yet to meet anyone that works with the velociraptors. Is that fine?" I asked him, to which he furiously nodded his head in excitement.

As we were driving down the road in my brand new work car, I asked them all what dinosaurs they had already visited. They all replied at the same time, I swear none of them breathed for the whole trip as they continuously talked about the habitats and species. I regret asking them now.

As we pulled up to the habitat, I saw a man who was called Barry, if I remembered correctly, walk up to us to greet us. "Hello Mr Bonshai-"

"Call me Barry" he interrupted.

"Yes well Mr Barry, I have come to look at this exhibit, to check if it is in full working order and no one is slacking if that is okay with you?" I stated in question form. He simply nodded his head before leading me and the children after him.

As we were shown into the restricted area, as where if the raptors were close enough they could bite your hand off area, the teens ran up to fence like little kids , before being warned by Barry that the dino's would love them as a snack and they slowly retreated back. I stared to ask questions but Barry said I would get better answers if I waited for the boss of the operation. I complied.

Barry left to get some paperwork and walked in with a tall man, who I recognised easily, unfortunately. "Owen this is-"

"Claire" he said slowly, like he didn't believe I was actually there. We searched each other's faces before we were interrupted.

"Oh you know each other?" Barry asked at the time Carson did. I shook my head out of it and replied with a curt nod.

"Yes, I know Mr Grad…" I said before halting halfway because I realized I had revealed my sons father to him. My son looked confused and curious "Mr Grady?" he asked Owen, who nodded in confusion. Carson looked into my eyes with an inquisitive face. I simply nodded, answering his silent question.

"Wait, no mom, are you serious?" he asked me but before I could answer, Owen piped up

"Mom?" He asked looking devastated. I looked at them not sure which question to answer first but again I was interrupted "he doesn't know?" Carson asked now getting angry at the thought of his dad not knowing about him. Again cut short before I could open my mouth Owen asked what he didn't know. I as stuck in a dilemma, not knowing what to do.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Barry slowly pushing Brodie and Remy out of the area, as not to disrupt us. Least this could not get any more embarrassing.

Focusing back on Owen and Carson I played it out in my head if I didn't tell Owen but that would go down in an even bigger mess for me and Carson. So I did something I should of done years ago. I sucked in a breath and got it out "Owen, you have a son". His resolve crumbled as he curled in on himself, his mind probably racing a mile a minute as he thought back to 15 years ago. While distracted, I pushed Carson out of the area, grabbed the other kids and got in the car. The last thing I saw was Owen diving out of his memories and shouting after us to stop. Driving off I wondered what a huge mistake had I made as the ribbon to my heart got more tattered and burnt than ever, in those 15 years.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this long chapter. I think it's mostly mumbo jumbo but oh well. All rights go to Michael Crichton, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver. Please review and what do you think should happen next?**_


	3. What Does Owen Think About All This?

Chapter 2

Owen POV

"Owen, you have a son".

Those fateful words the once, yet still, love of my life said shocked my right to my core. I tried to remember to fifteen years ago when my life had been full of happiness and love for Claire. When I enjoyed life. I didn't even notice the difference in her behaviour of anything that I was trained to see.

I thought what if I hadn't have told of my potential moving across the sea so bluntly, I might have had a life with my child. Our son. I wish I could go right back to that moment and changed it from ever happening but I couldn't, the past stays the past.

I quickly looked up but I couldn't see Claire or my son anywhere. I heard a car door slam shut and looked up to see Claire and my son and his friends, I hope, drive off into the distance. I chase after them shouting for Claire, hoping she will return to me.

She doesn't, she carries on driving like nothing ever happened.

I turn around to see Barry; he gives me a pat on the shoulder and a sad look before saying "his friends said his name is Carson, Carson Grady". With that he walked off to the raptors.

Knowing my son's name finally gives me the reality that I needed. I have a son, Carson, I've never seen him before now and I want, no I need to know him. He's my own flesh and blood and I want to know him, for him to meet me. I want my son to know his father.

I walked to my motorbike, got on and drove down the roads passing all the herbivore dinosaurs. I tried to remember what my son looked like. He definitely had my brown hair but he had his mother's bright green eyes. He had my body shape, tall and already a bit muscular, my nose too but everything else was his mothers. They looked so much alike, it was probably hard to tell he was my son apart from our shared surnames. I just hope he had some of my personality traits, I pray he gets my awesome sarcasm and wit, because that would wind Claire up like crazy. I laughed.

I realized I was heading to the central building. I might as well see where Claire and Carson are living. I asked Lowery my _umm_ good friend where they were living, with a bit of _hmm_ motivation he told me, I thanked him and walked happily on my way. I walked up to the penthouse floor and knocked, luckily Carson answered. He opened his mouth to call Claire undoubtedly but I quickly put a finger to my lips, to tell him to shut-up. He luckily obeyed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me curiously. I quickly answered that I wanted to see my son and get to know him. He nodded his head and asked if I wanted to see 'mom'.

"no thanks, buddy, why don't you say you're going out and you can come and hang out with me, I can always talk to your mom later" I replied , he smirked and shouted up to Claire that he was going out.

"Good on ya" I said before we walked to the elevator to have what my son said 'was one of the best days of his lives'. I smiled at that, in your face Claire.

We had gone on all the rides, we had talked a lot as we both wanted to know about each other, we got some lovely high fat food, which Carson said his mom never let him have, I took Carson to all the authorised personnel only areas. To sum it up we had an awesome day. Plus it turns out Carson did inherit my good wit and sarcasm, which I'm very proud of.

We got back into the elevator at the end of the day and I didn't feel nervous at all considering my soon to be death because, my son liked me. The lift dinged and we walked out only to see Claire sitting on the edge of the sofa, her arms crossed and her eyebrows so low down and angry looking you could barely see her eyes. She got up and stalked over to us and then proceeded to slap me one round the face.

"Where have you been Carson? Why did you think you had the authority to kidnap my child Owen?" Claire nearly snarled at us, staring blankly into my eyes.

"Well _Dearing_ , my son and I have been bonding because you know; you hid him from me for nearly fifteen years!" I said my voice getting louder each second. I looked into her eyes and I knew I had said the wrong thing. I was dead.

And the ribbon, my heart, which Claire had left behind with, once again ripped into shreds. I had thought I could feel it getting better with Carson but Claire had just put it through the shredder again with one careless glance.

 _ **All rights go to Michael Crichton, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, shall Owen be killed or not?**_ __ _ **.**_


	4. Claire's Opinion On Owen And A Shock

Chapter 3

CLAIRE POV

I pace at the front door, well elevator, as I wait for my son and Owen Grady to come back.

I swear that Owen Grady was a menace, a planning two faced bumbling idiot, yet a very attractive bumbling idiot, unfortunately. He had the nerve to kidnap my child, he had the audacity to brainwash my son and he had the effrontery to persuade my Carson to go with him! _I know I'm being over-dramatic but he is my son, I was the one that raised him, I was the one that gave birth to him, painful I may say, I love him now and till my heart stops and I will not let that idiot to take him away from me._ I think furiously, yet I can't help think, Grady is just spending time with our son.

I'm taken out of my inner turmoil by the dinging of the elevator. I stop pacing and sit down on the end of the sofa. I feel my eyebrows sink lower down my face as the anger sets over my like a new skin. Owen Grady doesn't deserve to see my son, he was not there, throughout the hard times of child-raising and he sure as hell wasn't before he ran off to….. well here, I suppose.

The door opens and I saw Grady and Carson with giant smiles on their faces till they see me. Carson slouches and offers a limp half-hearted wave. Owen doesn't even bother to notice me, this irritates me even more so I stand, holding myself tall and proud and literally march over to him and with all my strength slap him round the side of the face.

I try not to cry out in pain. Only a grimace crossing my face as I stop myself from cradling my hand in pain. That was at least fractured. _Ouch_. I look at Owen to see a red mark growing on this face as he stares stunned at me but I don't care "where have you been Carson?" I direct at my son "why did you think you had the authority to kidnap my child Owen? " I snap at him, my attention focused on his face.

I don't see but I feel the anger fill his body as he straightens his body, slants his eyes in anger and zones in on me. He opens his mouth and I dread what he has to say. "Well, _Dearing_ , my son and I have been bonding because you know; you hid him form me for nearly fifteen years!" I try not to let it show but that hurt. I feel my body betray me and I know Owen can see it.

I close my eyes breathe in and out while I try to mend the ribbon that he took from me. I snap my eyes open and say the most vicious things that come to mind" Grady did you ever think to realise why I never told you about Carson, why? I never told you because you wouldn't be a good father, you never shared, you never let up your emotions of feeling to anyone, and you built a wall so high that I couldn't get in and if I couldn't reach, how could our child? Owen Grady, the big, strong man afraid of love, who didn't think to tell the woman who loved him he was leaving, going to a different country, accepted the offer, without talking to me first. I didn't even have a chance, I knew it, you knew it and that's why you can never be a good dad, just like your father, Grady, alone!" I said in a deathly quiet voice, yet the venom behind every single word.

I knew my little monologue of anger would hurt him in ways he didn't know, I knew I touched more than one nerve on his behalf. I saw him try to stop tears come to his eyes, his body shrink to an unintimidating boy, his hand clench into a fist as I caused pain but what he didn't know? Every word what I spitted out was just as much pain for me as it was for him as it brought up old memories of what we used to be, before Carson.

Thinking to how I must look in front of Carson, I grabbed his arm, half dragging him into the apartment, to his room and told him to go in and that he was grounded for the foreseeable future. He opened his mouth to refuse but I shut him up with a glance and walked out.

As I went back downstairs, I could see Owen still standing there as still as a statue, he looked to be in shock. I went towards him, trying not to think of the smell of his cologne and shuck him arm. No reaction. I pinched his arm. Again no reaction. I gladly, I think, slapped him. Yet, still no reaction. There was only one thing left in my mind and I tried to shut the idea down immediately it didn't work.

I walked closer to him slowly and reached up on my tippy toes and put my lips on his. For a second nothing happened until suddenly with an unknown ferocity I felt his lips push back onto mine. My mind in bliss I didn't think of what I was doing until the elevator again dinged.

I pushed away and from his face, he looked dazed, as if he didn't believe what he had just done. Probably the same expression on my face right now. The doors opened and with a sigh he walked in, pushed the button and looked down at his feet. Before the doors shut Owens head raised and he looked into my eyes before slowly shaking his head and disappearing from view.

And what I didn't realise was, that as I walked away my ribbon healed a little bit, one tear had gone and in its place was several stitches. A few floors down in a moving electric box, a man's ribbon did the same, heal.

 _ **All rights go to Michael Crichton, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review x**_


End file.
